Talk:Plants vs. Zombies 2/Upcoming content/@comment-26863532-20160501222402
I want to suggest some stuff: Carottona: Recharge: Mediocre Sun Cost: 200 Damage: Heavy Rapidly swings its self at the zombies in the tile above, diagnol, and in front of it, but after it kills 10 zombies, it takes a 8 second rest. Can also destroy incoming projectiles coming at the plants from the Jester Zombie and the Hunter Zombie. Plant food ability: Continuisly swings its self in a 3x3 area for 3 seconds. Poison Ivy: Recharge: Fast Sun Cost: 75 Damage: Mediocre When a zombie steps on it, the zombie becomes poisoned as long as its on Poison Ivy Plant food ability: Summons 3 more Poison Ivys across the board. Parana Plant: Recharge: Slow Sun Cost: 275 Damage: Massive Swims around in the water, going to any tile with a zombie on it, and there will be a 25% chance that it will kill the zombie, but there is a 25% chance that it will leave the zombie with a bit of health left, but there is a 50% chance that the zombie will be left un-hurt Only moves around in the water, if planted any where else, it will attack any zombie in a 3x3 area. Doesn't need a Lily Pad to be planted in water, it can also be planted on land, but requiers a Water-Pot Plant food ability: Swims to 5 random zombies on the board, with a 100% of killing them, if planted on land, it will wait for a zombie to come by and kill it, it will still only last for 5 zombies. Blue Burry: Recharge: Mediocre Sun Cost: 75 Freezes zombies as the go by in a 3x3 area by 25% as long as they are in that 3x3 area. Plant food ability: Completely freezes all zombies in a 5x5 area for 15 seconds. Water Lily: Recharge: Mediocre Sun Cost: 225 Damage: Normal Defence: Elevated Shoots 2 pedals that each do normal damage, but when a zombie comes in a 3x3 area of it, it closes up, (Like a Scardy-Shroom) and releases perfume, slowing zombies by 75% for 2 seconds, while coloses up it acts as a defenceve plant. Doesn't need a Lily Pad to be planted in water, can also be planted on land, but requiers a Water-Pot. Plant food ability: Shoots 10 pedals in all directions and releases perfume. Water-Pot Recharge: Fast Sun Cost: 25 Allows plants like Parana Plant or Water Liliy to be planted on land Plant food ability: Summons a Water-Pot in the tile above, below, behind, or in front of it. Kazookini: Recharge: Mediocre Sun Cost: 75 Usage: Single When it plays its song, it annoys zombies in a 3x3 area, making them go in all different directions. UniCorn: Recharge: Mediocre Sun Cost: 175 Damage: Light Cast a rainbow of happyness at any zombie in the same row as it, dealing constant damage Plant food ability: Summons two rainbows and sends them out to attack any random zombie Grass-Blade: Recharge: Slow Sun Cost: 50 Usage: Single Can be placed on a melee plant (Bonk-Choy, Endurian, etc.) When planted on a melee plant, it increases the damage of that plant by seven for the durration of that plants life. Tree Stump: Recharge: Mediocre Sun Cost: 100 Defence: Tough Can be a wall for defending against zombies and projectiles, and also if something else is planted on to of it, that plant can take out high-flying zombies. Plant food ability: Defence is increased to high